1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital video recording device such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder to be connected to a digital video signal output device such as a DV (Digital Video) camera via an IEEE (Institute of Electrical & Electronics Engineers) 1394 serial bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital video recording device such as a DVD recorder to be connected to a digital video signal output device such as a DV camera via an IEEE 1394 serial bus has the following problem.
For example, assume that the digital video recording device is a conventional DVD recorder, and the digital video signal output device connected to the DVD recorder is a DV camera. Further assume that a user wishes to use a moving image photographed or taken by the DV camera as a title screen (image for an opening screen) and/or an ending screen (image for an ending screen) for a file of stream data recorded on a DVD. Under these assumptions, a user is required to first record, onto a DVD in the DVD recorder from a DV tape in the DV camera, stream data containing a moving image to be used for the title screen and/or the ending screen (hereafter sometimes referred to collectively as “opening/ending screen”). The user is then required to reproduce the recorded stream data for the purpose of selecting the moving image to be used for the opening/ending screen.
However, this method always requires the user to record the stream data from the DV tape onto the DVD so as to create an opening/ending screen based on a moving image contained in the stream data recorded on the DV tape. This applies even in the case where the user does not wish to record, onto the DVD, the stream data containing the moving image to be used for the opening/ending screen and view the moving image contained in the stream data. Thus, when an opening/ending screen for a file of stream data recorded on a DVD is to be created on the basis of a moving image contained in the stream data recorded on the DV tape, this method is not only inconvenient to use, but also causes a wasteful use of the recording area of the DVD.